The Entrusted Bones, Part 2
is the eighth episode of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Summary Everyone except Sakurako Kujō, continues to catalog the bones in the science lab, when Shōtarou Tatewaki notices that the cat bones that were found the day before are no longer where they were before. He then suspects that Sakurako took the bones with her. Her confronts her about them but she denies that she took them and that she made a mistake of what kind of bones they were, which Shotarou still suspects her of taking them. Sakurako and Shoutarou visit Atsurou Sasaki's sister Sayuki Haruma who is in a nursing home. They bring Sasaski's personal effects, but she seems disappointed that there wasn't any other bones, but Shotarou holds onto the photo thinking that it is something bad. Sayuri starts to talk about her caretaker while she was in her teens Natsuko Sono who left the household because of having a baby out of wedlock. Sayuri was confined to a wheelchair at birth and unable to walk, her family hired Natsuko to take care of her with everything. They became very close and had many good memories. It is revealed that Sasaki had a romantic interest in Natsuko, but was unable at the go on with those feelings. Sasaki was a outcast because his family was a rich merchant family but he chose teaching over taking over the family business. During this time Natsuko had a baby out of wedlock which sealed the fate of Sasaki & Natsuko of having a relationship, he soon after left the household. Sayuri goes on to tell Sakurako that the missing skeleton that she thought would be with the rest of Sasaki's effects. With this hint Sakurako go on to look for the bones and with clues they are able to find the babies skeleton. They notice that the baby has a Celtic's foot which is a dominant trait in Sayuri's family. They bring the skeleton to Sayuri where she goes on to tell the story of how the baby was not Natsuko's but Sayuri's and was out of wedlock with the families business associate, Natsuko knew that this would cause her to be banished from the house and Natsuko out of love for Sayuri took responsibility of having the baby. This causes her to be banished from the house and unable to keep in contact with Sayuri. Sayuri breaks down and apologizes for the pain that it caused her. It is said that Sasaki later in life knew this and felt peace that they were together even if it was after she had passed on. Later Shotarou confronts Sakurako about the cat bones and realizes that the cat bones belonged to the partner cat of Ulna Sakurako's cat. She goes on to explain that the cat's name was Radius and that they were inseparable, but they were poisoned by someone and that she brought them to Sasaki and without saying a word he put them down so they would not suffer. After this he taught her everything he know's about bones, which further shaped her interest in bones. Shotarou then reveals that he written off the bones so that they appeared to not been with the rest of the specimens in the science lab. He then helps Sakurako put them together, much to her delight. Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 08 - 33.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 08 - 34.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 08 - 35.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 08 - 32.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 08 - 25.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 08 - 09.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Anime